Lily Potter
by sweetlord-oftherings
Summary: Lily has loved Harry Potter books her whole life. But one day she finds out not only is she a witch and is going to Hogwarts, but shes also the daughter of Harry Potter!
1. Intro

This my third story, which I am going to try to Juggle with them. This is a good idea for my little brain, Bob, to come up with. Remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (please)

Lily Samuels sat at her desk bored out of her mind. It was the day before the last day of school, and for her the LAST DAY OF ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!!!!!!! Joy. Tomorrow was a pointless school day of school for her. They did no learning all day. But what they did was even worse than learning. For all the grades before this, it was just a little party, which she didn't mind. But this year was different. All her past teachers will come in her classroom and start crying their eyes out. Her mom said it wasn't that bad, but her sister, Mary Anne said different. Mary Anne was going into the eighth grade and said it was horrible. She also said that every year something weird usually happened. Mary Anne had said that on her last day some boy had tripped and fell behind a teacher's desk. Lily had gotten confused and wondered what was wrong with that. After pausing for about 10 seconds for "dramatic affect" Mary Anne continued. She said when he didn't stand up for a while some people went to look what happened. Most of the girls had started screaming and the boys were laughing. When she went back to check on him he was covered in FROGS. Eww! Lily, being something called smart, didn't believe her. All her sister had said after that was "I warned ya." That had made her shiver a little. Lily reached into her desk and grabbed _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _She had been reading Harry Potter her whole life and had become addicted to it. She looked around to make sure to one was watching, mostly her teacher, Mr. Mondruff. (A/N Sorry about the weird last name. I really couldn't think of one that wasn't to simple like Smith or something.) He hated it when people didn't listen to him. She began to read. She managed to read about 13 pages before he caught her. Mr. Mondruff gave her a lecture about how she still shouldn't be breaking rules at the end of the year ( In front of the whole class. Embarrassing!) But then luckily didn't give her a punishment since he couldn't do much this late in the year. Anyway, the lecture was punishment enough. The day went pretty fast after that. When she got home her sister was already there, watching tv. "Hey shrimp." Said Mary Anne " I hope you come back alive tomorrow!" "Har har very funny." Smirked Lily. She galloped up stairs into her room and started to read Harry Potter. She was almost done, so after about 9 min of reading she went back down stairs. Her sister was still watching tv. She went into the kitchen where her mom was making dinner. She quickly noticed that her mom looked pretty pale. "What wrong?" asked Lily lazily. "What?" said her mom looking up from dinner. "Whats wrong. You look pale." Said Lily even more lazily than before. "Oh it's nothing." Sighed her mom "You'll find out tomorrow." Lily raised her eyebrows. What did her mom mean be "you'll find out tomorrow"? She shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. Her dog Marley jumped up on her legs and started barking. Lily laughed and pushed the dog down. Dinner came shortly later. Her parents didn't say much during dinner. When they did start to talk it was just a mumble. They sounded depressed. "So" her mom mumbled "are you exited about your birthday tomorrow, dear?" Her birthday! She was so worried about the last day of school, she had completely forgot her eleventh birthday was tomorrow, too! She smiled brightly. "Of course!" she squeaked. Her parents frowned. Her smile turned into a frown. "Really, something must be really wrong. I know you said I would find out tomorrow, but are you sure you don't want to tell me know? I mean, you seem really depressed." Said Lily quietly. "No" sighed her mom "We rather you find out tomorrow." Lily's frown got even deeper. She ate dinner quickly and sat in her room for the rest of the day worrying about her parents. By 9:00 she had fallen asleep. She had a weird dream. She dreamed she was standing in a place surrounded by people wearing cloaks. She could kind of make out what they were saying. "Yes, that's her!" "It really is his daughter!" She heard a man's voice come from beside her. "Come on." He said. But before she could look to see who it was, she woke up.


	2. The Letter

OK, here chappie two! Heres my new little saying-REIVIEW OR DIE! MWA HA HA!

Disclaimer-I do not own harry potter, blah blah blah. Oh I wish I did.

Lily shot up and looked at her clock. "Only 7:32" she mumbled to herself. She lazily put her head back down and moaned. She was supposed to wake up at 7:00. She went to the bus stop at 8:00, so an hour gave her enough time to wake up and get ready (she takes about 20 minutes to completely wake up). She could never get ready in less than a half hour. She smiled to herself. Her mom might let her stay home from school today! There was almost no point to start getting ready this late. But then again, her mom might get mad at her for not even trying to get ready when she forgot to wake her up. She sighed and walked lazily to her mom's room. She decided to go get ready before she woke her mom up. She was really depressed about something. It might be nice to give her an extra hour of sleep. She went into the living room and saw her sister almost completely ready. "'Morning Squirt." Said Mary Anne "Mom told me to wake you up and take you to the bus stop. But I _forgot._" "Oh yea, and you planned at _remembering _me at about 7:59." Smirked Lily. Lily managed to get ready by 8:06, and than ran to the bus stop. When she got there the bus was already there. She sighed with relief that she hadn't missed it. She ran on to it and sat down in an empty seat. After about 20 minutes of sitting on the bus they got to school. Her sister's school was about 5 minutes away. She was happy she didn't go there though because the bus had come before hers, and since she had come just on time for her bus, she would have missed her sister's bus. (A/N Sorry about the long confusing sentence peoples.) She stumbled lazily off the bus, still tired. She stumbled into the school and walked into her classroom, then sat at her desk. She began to read what her teacher had written on the board. _Happy last da_y _of school! _It said _To see what school you will be going to next year, look on the back table. The two schools are Williams Middle School, and Anothey Tomas Middle School. If you are moving anytime soon, or are going to go to a private school, your name will not be listed there. _Lily stood up, and sped walked to the back table. She was really exited to know what school she would be going to. But she hoped it still would be Williams Middle School, because that's where her sister _didn't _go. When she was half way to the table, she stopped. She had remembered something she had been too tired to think about all morning. Today was her birthday! How could she have not remembered that? She smiled and continued to speed walk to the back table. When she got there, she began too walk through the crowd of people. She looked at the list, and began to look for her name. She went down the list about 5 times, she still couldn't find her name. She began to get worried. "What's wrong?" her friend, Matilda, asked. "My names not on the list." She said, biting her lip. "Really?" said Matilda. "Maybe this is the weird thing that my sister said happens every year." Lily sighed. "Could be." Matilda shrugged. Lily walked back to Mr.Mondruff. "Um…Mr.Mondruff?" she said. "Yes?" Her teacher said. "Um…my name wasn't on the list." Said Lily. "Oh" said Mr.Mondruff "Your mom told me that you would be going to a private school next year." Lily's face went pale. "O-okay" Said Lily. Lily ran to her desk, and began to stare blankly at the wall. _That must have been what my mom said I would find out tomorrow! _Thought Lily _But… why was she so sad then? Maybe she thought I would be mad at her! Well, I am. Why didn't she tell me before? There had to be some reason. I mean, it's my birthday. It's not really the best day to find out. She better have really good presents. _Lily sighed and slumped in her chair. What was she going to tell all her friends? Her, Matilda, Amy, and Ashley had been friends her whole life. She put her head on her desk. She thought for about 5 minutes, until Mr.Mondruff walked up to the front of the room. "Okay" he said "As you all know, today is the last day of school." Everybody cheered and screamed but Lily. "So…" said Mr.Mondruff, but he was cut off by the whole class's screams. Lily picked her head up to see what everybody was yelling about. She saw what it was right away. She watched in awe as a black owl flew around the room. Being completely addicted to Harry Potter, Lily loved owls. She noticed something that almost made her heart stop. The owl had a letter in its mouth! Not only was it a letter in its mouth, it was a letter to HOGWARTS in its mouth. Lily watched the owls every move, waiting for it to give the letter to someone. She really wanted to know who was a witch or wizard. When the owl landed on her desk, Lily squealed. Not from fear, but from complete happiness. Lily grabbed the letter out of the owl's mouth when no one was looking. Which was pretty hard, because people kept staring at the owl. Lily opened the letter and began to read. She had already memorized what a Hogwarts letter said, but she had never read a _real_ one before. After reading the first line Lily's face went pale. _Dear Miss Potter _it said. "Oh…my…god…" whispered Lily to herself. Not only was she was going to Hogwarts, this letter said she was a Potter! This _had_ to be some kind of prank! Hogwarts wasn't real! And even if it is, how could _she _be a Potter? She wasn't even adopted- was she? Lily realized that her mom must have known about this! Hogwarts was the private school she was going to! Why hadn't her mom at least have told her that? Maybe her mom…wanted it to be a surprise…wait…she wasn't even her! She lied to her the whole time! Not only that, she was a freaking POTTER! She read the rest of the letter, and noticed that there was an extra part on the bottom. It said-_Lily, this owl is a birthday present from your father. He is really waiting to finally meet you soon. He will explain everything when he does. _This owl was a birthday present? It was probably the best present EVER. But she couldn't keep the owl at school! She began to whisper to the owl, hoping it would know what she said. "Go to my house" she said "Stay in the oak tree in the front yard until I get home. Then come over to me." The owl cooed and flew out the window. When it left everyone stopped screaming. Mr.Mondruff's face had turned red. "I am very disappointed in all of you." He said quietly "You all very much over reacted." For the rest of the half school day, they did work. Mr.Mondruff had been very mad at them. Lily, though, wasn't paying any attention to her work. She was mostly thinking about what she would name her owl. After thinking of all the names she could come up with, she settled on Midnight because of his beautiful black feathers. When Lily got on the bus, she couldn't wait to get home. She was furious at her parents about lying about how she was adopted, but still really wanted to see Midnight. When she got off the bus, Midnight fluttered down on to her shoulder. She walked inside ready to talk about this with her parents.

Yay! Done! Sorry to the 3 people who are reading this that it took so long. I started mostly reading stories for a while. Today is also my last day of summer vacation (cue evil music), so it was kind of hard writing about Lily's last day of school. Grrrrrr. Lucky her. Also, PLEASE review. I don't care about flames, you can write worst story ever if you want. Just remember, REVIEW OR DIE!!!


End file.
